


Thank You

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Mark Andrews One Shot [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Thank You

You looked down at your phone as the familiar ringtone of your boyfriend, Mark, started playing again. Every hour he’d been calling for the last 2 days. It wasn’t that you were deliberately ignoring him, you just needed time on your own. Mark knew you had days/weeks like this. You’ve been like it before the two of you met and he’d slowly got used to it. He’d usually given up after the first 4 hours of you not replying and answering the phone and he’d just come over and not leave until you felt better.

This time was different. He was on the other side of the world for shows. Maybe that’s why he kept trying to call, because he couldn’t physically be there. You weren’t sure. You missed him and wanted so badly to talk to him, but you were so deep into your self misery that you’d all but convinced yourself he was just calling to dump you.

Eventually you gave up and buried your head under your pillow, willing the phone to stop.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You don’t remember falling asleep but at some point you must have because you slowly felt yourself waking up as the other side of the bed dipped down. Your first thought was that it was probably your cat, until you remembered that you don’t have a cat. Your eyes were suddenly wide open and your heart hammering in your chest. You kept your head under the pillow in the hopes whoever it was wouldn’t notice you were awake.

“{Y/N}?” a voice you instantly recognised whispered next to you. “You awake?”

“M…Mark?” you mumbled from under the pillow.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

You slowly pulled the pillow away and looked up at him. He looks tired from travelling back home to you, but he has a cute teddy in his hand that he gently tucks under your arm.

“I’m not sure if I want to kiss you or kill you right now,” you glared, trying to ignore the teddy under your arm. “You scared the hell out of me. You’re not supposed to be home yet.”

“Yeah, well when you didn’t answer your phone I knew I had to come straight home and be with you.”

“You didn’t have to,” you sighed.

“Of course I did,” he said, sliding closer to you. “You know I try to always be here when you need me.”

“I don’t know why you put up with me,” you sniffled, not realising that you’d started to cry.

Mark wrapped his arm around you and gently wiped away your tears with his other thumb.

“Because I love you, {Y/N}. Nothin is ever gonna change that. I promise.”

He lent down and kissed the top of your head.

“I… I love you too Marky… and… and thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me sweetheart…”

“I do… I want to thank you for putting up with me. I know that I’m not the easiest person to get along with.”

“You’re the best person to get along with {Y/N}. You’re the reason I always smile. You may not always see it but, you are the most amazing person on this whole planet and I’m the luckiest guy ever that you agreed to be my girl.”

“R-really?”

“Really really,” he smiled. “No matter how bad you may feel, I’ll always love you and I’m gonna be here every step of the way. We’re a team, okay?”

You nodded, blinking away more tears. Mark always knew the right things to say when you’re depression was getting the better of you. You knew that you were the luckiest girl ever to have found a guy as sweet and understanding as Mark. You just hoped you could get better so that you could enjoy everything that life with him was going to give you.


End file.
